Tokyo Summer Session
Tokyo Summer Session is the sixteenth original uploaded song in both the Confession Executive Committee and the Love Series song series. The focus goes back to the third year characters as they spend time in pairs at a summer festival. Retroactively, it is the first of a series of seasonal themed "Tokyo Session" songs, preceding Tokyo Winter Session and Tokyo Autumn Session. Originally the song was a duet sung by CHiCO and the utaite sana, but the song received a Vocaloid demo simultaneously released with it and a later 6 Man version featuring all the relevant characters' seiyuu. This later version appears on the second compilation album Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~. (original) , (Vocaloid) Aki Toyosaki, Haruka Tomatsu, Hiroshi Kamiya, Yuki Kaji, Kenichi Suzumura, Kana Asumi (6VA Ver.) |album=Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ |youtube link= Vocaloid Ver. 6VA Ver. |niconico link =CHiCO/sana Ver. Vocaloid Ver. 6VA Ver. }} Synopsis : Natsuki announces that a summer festival is approaching in a week, and asks Yu to come with her. He agrees even though he's not good with crowds, and they enjoy their time. Only briefly do they have a spat with each other, concerning Natsuki slightly fixing her hair bun up for the festival an Yu not immediately noticing, but otherwise their part in the story ends there. : The other two couples (Haruki/Miou and Sota/Akari) are more tense and awkward with each other throughout the song. Haruki and Miou decide that they want to hold hands with each other, but their own feelings get in the way, and Miou settles for holding onto Haruki's sleeve. Meanwhile, Sota and Akari share food and drink with each other. : At the bridge of the song, the couples watch fireworks together. It's this particular scene that shows that it's Sota and Akari that have romantic progression; while the pair watch the fireworks together, Sota is staring at her for a chunk of the time, while Akari starts to think about how she wants to be close to Sota, revealing that she's finally started to have romantic feelings for him. Their hands are close together, but as they watch the fireworks, they finally interlock. Lyrics kanji = 喉は渇いたまんま のどが渇きますね |-|romaji = nodo wa kawaita manma nodo ga kawaki masu ne |-|English Translation= But I'm still thirsty I'm still thirsty Trivia * This song marks a long split in HoneyWorks' discography. Although this song's human and Vocaloid versions were put on both Niconico and Youtube, all HoneyWorks songs from thereafter split into the human/official version of the song being placed on the NND account, while all the songs done with Vocaloid or have alternate takes go to the HoneyWorks Youtube account. * "Tokyo Summer Session", up until 2019, was the last Confession Executive Committee song to be featured in the Vocaloid on Niconico. * "Tokyo Summer Session" is the only one of the "Summer Session" songs to have an official Vocaloid cover. Category:Songs Category:CHiCO with HoneyWorks songs Category:Lacks English Translation Category:Love Series Category:Duets